beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Suiten Ikaruga (chapter)
is chapter 125 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary As the boat steams on to Decapitation Island, it is explained as an island which is 200 kilometers from the mainland with a population of roughly 300 people. It has gotten its name for being an island for exiles and is where exiled criminals were sent. Lamia questions what "exiled" means and Kunieda explains that it is the second heaviest punishment, next to execution. She says that in the past when someone did something horrendous, he or she would be banished to islands such as this. Oga complains that it is cold as Lamia asks if demons actually live in a place like this. Kunieda answers that they may end up going to a place where with all demons like Koma. While hanging from a rope on the side of the boat, Koma corrects her, saying that it's rare to encounter a demon like this. He adds that being dangled perilously to the side of the boat appears to be a more severe punishment than being exiled. Beel squirms around in Oga's scarf and the latter questions if he's cold. Having found a comfortable spot in Oga's scarf, Beel looks victorious and Oga suggests for him to put some clothes on. Oga catches Kunieda looking at him and she quickly shies away while thinking that Oga's cute. An old lady approaches them, commenting that Oga and Kunieda are adorable and inquires if they are newlyweds. She continues to ask if they are going on a family trip and muses that they are very young. Kunieda, flustered, becomes inarticulate and struggles for her words while Oga flatly says that the old lady is wrong. The old lady apologizes, saying that from her perspective, they look like a nice couple. Her companion, an old man, tells her to stop bothering them and they take their leave. Kunieda contemplates to herself that people who don't know them think Oga and she look like a good couple. Oga interrupts, remarking that in addition to the island's name and how it's barely inhibited, it feels like they are in a detective movie or a comic. Kunieda asks what he's talking about and he claims that the old lady will be the first victim and she snaps for him to not say things like that as it's not funny. Kunieda says that they didn't come here for vacation so he should make his attitude match his motives. She reminds him that they have come here in order to improve and rescue Hilda. Their objective is to meet with Suiten Ikaruga. Meanwhile, a servant enters, greeting the indicated as "Priestess". He informs her that she has received a letter from Mr. Saotome. The priestess violently tosses the letter back upon hearing his name, narrowly missing her servant and ruining the letter. She comments that he would write a letter to her now of all times. Soon after, she yells at how she will be able to read the letter and the servant points out that she was the one who destroyed it. The boat docks on the port and Beel poses. Lamia compliments the pose while taking a picture of it with her cell phone. Koma, displeased with how Beel is acting "all high and mighty", poses as well, offering to show how to do so the proper way and Lamia tells him to get out of here. Kunieda speculates that they are the only ones who got off on this island while Oga mutters that he's hungry and notices a restaurant. Kunieda finds it useful as they can also ask about the Ikaruga person they are supposed to meet. They all arrive at a store with numerous dolls placed outside. Bemused by the strange taste, they walk in and Kunieda asks a lady for a table for three. However, the lady does not respond and Kunieda realizes that she's also another doll, or rather a mannequin. Koma begins to acknowledge who they are but Lamia silences him and they decide to leave the store. Outside, Kunieda points out that they haven't seen a single person since they have gotten here. Oga says that it's getting dark and doubts if Ikaruga is even on this island. Kunieda says that the least Mr. Saotome could have done is to give the Ikaruga person's phone number but Oga counters that there may be no reception here. He comments that the next boat home is in three days and if they are just stuck here for that time, it will be the stupidest joke ever. Kunieda blushes, realizing that he's right, concluding that that means she will be with Oga for a period of three days. Meanwhile, Ittosai and Zenjuro are together with the latter surprised that he'll let Oga and Kunieda go together alone and asks if he's worried. Ittosai says that similar to her father, Kunieda is redundantly straightforward yet clumsy at the same time so on that matter, there's nothing to be worried about and adds that this is something she needs to experience. He murmurs that it's been a while since he heard of Ikaruga and says he has never thought that Zenjuro would ask her a favor. Ittosai expresses his hope that upon meeting Ikaruga, Kunieda will stop "straddling the fence" and make a decision. Zenjuro questions the meaning of "straddling the fence" but Takeshi Shiroyama interrupts, informing that he has finished his 200 laps around the grounds and Zenjuro orders him to do 50 more. At Decapitation Island, Oga and Kunieda are approached by the lady mannequin they have seen earlier and they question what it is doing out here. The lady mannequin suddenly cocks her head, telling them to leave as outsiders don't belong here. Oga recklessly charges, kicking the lady mannequin, causing it to roll away. Oga is disconcerted by it, saying it is giving him the creeps, while Kunieda, Lamia, and Koma are shocked that he just kicked it. Another doll creeps up behind Kunieda and she quickly pins him down. However, soon more dolls arrive and surround them. Oga, unfazed, grins, saying that they will just have to break them all and Kunieda asks why he looks so happy. Distantly, a silhouette of a person is watching over them. Characters in order of appearance #Tatsumi Oga #Beelzebub IV #Aoi Kunieda #Lamia #Koma-chan #Suiten Ikaruga #Ittōsai Kunieda #Zenjūrō Saotome #Black Baby Beel #Takeshi Shiroyama Navigation Category:Chapters